1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a passenger air bag module, and more particularly, to a passenger air bag module, which is easy to assemble, lightweight and can reduce costs because the number of parts is decreased by having a cushion wrap formed integral with a flap portion and reinforcing portion.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, an air bag for vehicles may be classified into a driver air bag (DAB) which is mounted to a handle for protecting the driver in a driver's seat and a passenger air bag (PAB) which is mounted to an instrument panel in front of a passenger's seat for protecting the passenger in a passenger's seat. Basically, the driver air bag is requisite, and the passenger air bag is optional; however, vehicles with passenger air bags basically mounted therein for protecting passengers from injury are on the increase in recent years.
FIG. 1 is a cross sectional view of a passenger air bag module according to the conventional art. FIG. 2 is an expanded view of a reinforcing cloth according to the conventional art. FIG. 3 is an expanded view of a cushion wrap according to the conventional art. FIG. 4 is an expanded view of a flap according to the conventional art.
The air bag module according to the conventional art comprises an air bag housing (not shown) mounted to an instrument panel (not shown) opposite to a passenger seat, an air bag cushion 2 accommodated in the air bag housing so as to be deployed toward a passenger seat when a collision of the vehicle occurs, and an inflator (not shown) supplying a high pressure gas to the air bag cushion 2.
As shown in FIG. 1, a retainer 4 coupled to the air bag cushion 2 for securing the air bag cushion 2 is mounted inside the air bag housing.
Additionally, the passenger air bag module further comprises a cushion wrap 6 for wrapping the air bag cushion 2 so as to maintain the air bag cushion 2 in a folded condition, a flap 8 installed to be foldable inside the cushion wrap 6 while wrapping the air bag cushion 2 such that a deployment pressure is absorbed upon deployment of the air bag cushion 2, and a reinforcing cloth 10 installed so as to wrap parts of the air bag cushion 2 for protecting the air bag cushion 2 from damaged by a high temperature, high pressure gas supplied from the inflator (not shown).
The cushion wrap 6, flap 8 and reinforcing cloth 10 are coupled to studs 12 provided at the retainer 4.
The flap 8 is used for improving OOP (out of position) performance, which is generally called an OPF (occupant protecting flap).
The flap 8 serves to protect an out-of-position occupant by not allowing the air bag cushion 2 to be aggressively deployed toward the occupant by reducing an initial deployment pressure upon deployment of the air bag cushion 2.
The flap 8 consists of a first flap 8a secured to one side the retainer 4 and a second flap 8b secured to the other side of the retainer 4. The first flap 8a and the second flap 8b are folded to be overlap each other.
In addition, the first and second flaps 8a and 8b are coated with silicon so as to have a sufficient frictional force therebetween upon deployment of the air bag cushion 2.
However, the passenger air bag module according to the conventional art has a problem that the number of parts increases and the cost is high because the flap 8, the cushion wrap 6 and reinforcing cloth 10 must be installed respectively. Besides, since the flap 8 is made of a silicon coated fabric, the cost is high.